Retroviral vectors can be used to transfer genes effectively into cell lines and primary cells. Less is known, however, whether these vectors can be used to transfer genomic genes into tissue culture cells and animals to yield tissue specific expression of the transferred gene. We have now shown, that retroviral vectors carrying the human beta-globin gene can lead to regulated expression of human globin RNA and protein in murine erythroleukemia cells. In addition, we have recently designed a new high titer ecotropic retroviral vector that has been used to transfer the human beta globin gene into CFU-S murine spleen colonies and long-term reconstituted mice. Expression of the human beta-globin chain has been in the erythrocytes four weeks after injection and bone marrow transplantation.